terran_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Cosmic String
Overview Cosmic string are spatial anomalies that distort the laws of physics in the space around them. They range in size from less then 1 nm to 1km in diameter, all cosmic have infinite length, even though they appear to have an "end" this is just the string branching off in any one of the 11 dimensions that it can move in. The diameter of the string affects the intensity of the distortions, and the "length" affects the range of physical laws that are affected. Cosmic strings are capable of occupying the same quantum position and state, which is why "most" of them are confined to the 11th dimensional plane that spans the entire universe (and most others). Applications Due to the reality bending nature of cosmic strings, a number of uses have been found for them: * Portable time travel devices (string gauntlets) - Because wormhole generators are very large they cannot be carried around, but a cosmic string-based time machine can be carried around on a gauntlet, which works by attracting a pre-defined length and diameter of sting to the plane of 3 dimensional space that the operator is occupying. String gauntlets are very difficult to manufacture and also very illegal (most of the known universe has placed an explicit ban on them, the only known exception is the Terran Covert Temporal Operations Corps). * Inter-Universal travel - Cosmic strings are the only known forms of matter/energy that can survive outside the boundaries of a universe, making it possible to use the string as a "tunnel" to the receiving universe. Some universes have laws of physics that prevent the formation of string portals, preventing any form of inter-universal travel (this is due to there being less then 11 dimensions, as the only way they can "travel" is through 11 dimensional space). * Storage - If the correct diameter and "length" of string is used, the laws of geometry allow objects to be "inside" each other, although what actually happens is that the atoms of 2 intersecting objects move slightly apart on an extra-dimensional plane. Dangers Cosmic string can be EXTREMELY dangerous in many situations, if being used for time-travel or inter-universal travel and a malfunction occurs in the string regulator, it is possible to be flung into the void between universes, where you will cease to exist, strings below the length of 0.5 nm will cause atoms to spontaneously break apart before being converted into gamma radiation of very high intensity. Natural sting anomalies can sweep through small systems, or even entire galaxies, with unpredictable consequentness, (but in the case of the latter it is impossible that this can happen without significant artificial manipulation). Trivia * The planet Nonotron was indirectly created due to a particularly strong cosmic string anomaly. This is because the anomaly created a large hyperspace vortex known as the "Green Gromleter" * Creatures native to that planet (as well as the planet itself) are "tangled" in the string, which is how they keep their properties even when they leave Nonotron. * Most cosmic strings are only visible because they are accompanied by a "companion string" that is attracted to it, and occupies the exact same position (on the quantum level). These "companion strings" can only emit light (of various colours, some of which don't exist). * Most of the commonly found strings do not have companions. * All cosmic strings will ether absorb or emit heat in the area around them, which can explain a number of phenomena that are otherwise attributed to ghosts (which are in fact, a result of the string), and aliens. Category:Natural Phenomena